Grand Theft Auto IV
Grand Theft Auto IV (kurz GTA IV bzw. GTA 4) ist das neunte Spiel der Reihe. Das Spiel wurde vom schottischen Hersteller Rockstar North entwickelt und ist am 29. April 2008 für die Xbox360 und PlayStation 3 erschienen. Die Portierung für den Computer erschien am 3. Dezember 2008. Die Spielhandlung dreht sich um Niko Bellic und dessen Suche nach einem Verräter aus dem Krieg. Schauplatz der Handlung ist die Stadt Liberty City, die der Stadt New York nachempfunden wurde. GTA IV ist wie die Vorgänger ein Third-Person-Shooter mit Rennspiel-Elementen, das dem Open-World-Prinzip folgt. Bereits in der ersten Woche wurden vom Spiel sechs Millionen Stück verkauft. Dadurch konnte der Publisher ca. 500 Millionen Dollar Einnahmen erzielen (siehe Abschnitt Verkaufszahlen). Darüber hinaus ist GTA IV laut der Internet-Rangliste GameRankings.com eines der höchstbewerteten Videospiele. Für die PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 und den PC ist es möglich, zwei neue Spielinhalte (sogenannte Episoden) aus dem Internet auf die Festplatte der Konsole/des PCs zu laden. Die erste Episode namens „The Lost and Damned“ erschien am 17. Februar 2009. Die zweite Episode mit dem Namen „The Ballad of Gay Tony“ kam am 20. Oktober 2009 in den (Online-)handel. Gameplay Haupt- und Nebenmissionen Das Spielprinzip unterscheidet sich nur in wenigen Punkten von denen der Vorgänger. Es existieren eine Reihe von Missionen, die in die Haupthandlung eingebettet sind, sowie eine Reihe von Nebenmissionen, die außerhalb der Handlung durchgeführt werden können. Die Hauptmissionen beinhalten genau wie bei den Vorgängern das Durchführen von kriminellen Aufgaben zumeist unter Zuhilfenahme von Waffen und Fahrzeugen. Die Missionen sind nicht linear, d.h., dass der Spieler manchmal die Auswahl zwischen mehreren Missionen hat.thumb|Die Karte von Grand Theft Auto IV Die Nebenmissionen enthalten Spiele wie Darts, Bowlen, Pool-Billard und Arcade-Automaten. Wie üblich in der Reihe, können Straßenrennen gefahren, Monsterstunts durchgeführt und Autos gestohlen und verkauft werden. Taxi-Missionen sowie eine Sammelaktion sind ebenfalls vorhanden. In Polizeiwagen kann der Polizeicomputer benutzt werden, z.B. um Bürgerwehr-Missionen abzufragen oder Personen zu identifizieren. Bei den Personen kann man nach Namen oder Foto suchen. Ein Foto lädt man über sein Handy in den Computer, woraufhin eine Übereinstimmung gesucht wird.Man kann nach den meistgesuchten Leuten suchen und die Ermittlung bzw. Elimierung übernehmen. Es existieren Internet-Cafés mit über 100 eigens für das Spiel parodierten Webseiten und Blogs. Jedoch gibt es im Vergleich zu den zwei Vorgängern Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas keine Möglichkeit mehr Gebäude oder Läden zu kaufen und dadurch weitere Nebeneinnahmen und Missionen zu erhalten. Auch andere Tätigkeiten ohne große Belohnung wie einfaches Fernsehen sind möglich. Die Rampages/Amoklauf-Missionen, in denen der Spieler unter Zeitdruck eine bestimmte Anzahl von Gegnern töten muss, sind diesmal in keiner Version vorhanden. In der Vergangenheit wurden aus den deutschsprachigen Versionen diese Missionen entfernt, um eine Indizierung zu vermeiden. Eine neue Art der Nebenmissionen ist der Aufbau eines Netzwerkes aus Personen, die dem Spieler nützlich sein können, um beispielsweise an günstige Waffen oder freie Taxifahrten zu kommen. Dazu muss er mit diesen Personen gemeinsame Freizeitaktivitäten, beispielsweise das oben beschriebene Darts durchführen. Weitere Details thumb|Ein neues Feature: Niko schlägt eine Scheibe ein Das Speichersystem wurde in GTA IV erweitert. Es ist weiterhin möglich den Spielstand in Speicherhäusern zu speichern, solange man sich nicht innerhalb einer aktiven Mission befindet. Erstmals in der GTA-Serie wurde eine Autospeicher-Option hinzugefügt, die u.a. nach der Absolvierung von Missionen automatisch den Spielstand speichert. Außerdem erhält man die Möglichkeit, durch drücken der Tab-Taste an jedem beliebigem Ort seinen Spielstand zu sichern, womit man sich lange Fahrten/Flüge zu den Speicherhäusern erspart, welche in den vorherigen Teilen der GTA-Serie noch nötig waren. Die Option, gescheiterte Missionen zu wiederholen, wurde ebenfalls optimiert. Der Spieler erhält nach einer gescheiterten Mission eine SMS, die es ihm ermöglicht, diese Mission direkt neu zu starten. Das Fahndungssystem wurde überarbeitet und ähnelt dem System in „Scarface: The World Is Yours“: Die Polizei sucht den Spieler in einem Fahndungskreis, der größer wird, je mehr Verbrechen er begeht. Gelingt es dem Spieler aus dem Fahndungskreis zu entkommen, ist die Fahndung beendet. Wird der Spieler jedoch während der Fahndung gesichtet, so wird der Fahndungskreis auf den Spieler zentriert. Die Spielfigur ist wie in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas in der Lage, auf Dächer und über Zäune zu klettern, zu schwimmen, sich zu ducken und sich zusätzlich entlang von Objekten zu „hangeln“. Jedoch ist die Spielfigur nicht mehr in der Lage zu tauchen. Die Rollenspiel-Elemente wurden entfernt, so dass die Fähigkeiten der Spielfigur sich nicht mit der Zeit verbessern. Das Aussehen kann nur durch neue Bekleidung verändert werden. Eine Neuerung beim Ziel- und Kampfsystem gegenüber GTA: San Andreas ist die Möglichkeit nach Deckung zu suchen. Die Spielfigur sucht auf Knopfdruck nach Deckung in der nächstmöglichen Stelle. Allerdings sollte man dabei aufpassen, dass man sich nicht in direkt in die Schussbahn des Gegners begibt. Ein Navigationssystem ergänzt die bisherige Karte und zeigt den korrekten Fahrtweg zum Ziel an. Je nach Einstellung wird der richtige Fahrtweg sogar durch eine Stimmausgabe angegeben. GTA IV unterstützt unterschiedliche Multiplayer-Modi. Bis zu 16 Spieler (in der PC-Version 32) können in zwölf Spielmodi gegeneinander antreten und bis zu vier Spieler können an drei Team-Missionen teilnehmen. So kann in den Team-Missionen ein Spieler als Fahrer fungieren, während die anderen aus dem Fahrzeug schießen. Neben den üblichen Spielmodi wie Deathmatch oder Team-Deathmatch, können die Spieler Rennen gegeneinander fahren oder unter Zeitdruck Fahrzeuge stehlen und Missionen absolvieren. Dabei gewinnt der, der am schnellsten die Mission absolviert. Spielwelt Die Karte ist insgesamt kleiner als die des Vorgängers GTA: San Andreas, bietet dafür jedoch weit mehr Details. Sie besteht aus drei großen, drei kleinen und einer mittelgroßen Insel, die anfangs nicht alle ohne Weiteres zugänglich sind. Betritt der Spieler eine gesperrte Insel, so löst dies den höchsten Fahndungslevel aus und die Polizei hängt einem am Hintern. Die Karte ist vier von fünf Vierteln von New York sowie einem Teil von New Jersey nachempfunden. Broker ist das GTA-IV-Gegenstück von Brooklyn, Manhattan heißt Algonquin, Queens ist Dukes, die Bronx heißt Bohan, und New Jersey wird Alderney genannt. Staten Island kommt dagegen nicht vor. Einige Sehenswürdigkeiten bzw. Wahrzeichen sind ebenfalls ins Spiel aufgenommen worden, wie die Achterbahn Cyclone auf Coney Island in Brooklyn, die Domino Sugar Factory, der Triumphbogen Grand Army Plaza, die noch stehenden Reste der Weltausstellung New York World’s Fair aus dem Jahr 1964, der Central Park, das Empire State Building und der Times Square. Das GTA-IV-Äquivalent der Freiheitsstatue heißt Statue of Happiness (in der deutschen Übersetzung: Freudensstatue) und sie trägt statt einer Fackel einen starbucksähnlichen Kaffeebecher in der Hand und trägt die Gesichtszüge von US-Außenministerin Hillary Clinton. Als Fahrzeuge stehen dem Spieler in GTA IV Boote, Hubschrauber, Autos, Motorräder sowie einige Spezialfahrzeuge wie Gabelstapler oder Müllwagen zur Verfügung. Auch kann der Spieler eine Hochbahn und eine U-Bahn nutzen. Flugzeuge sind dagegen nicht benutzbar. Die KI der Gegner ist gegenüber den Vorgängern verbessert worden. Sie suchen eigenständig nach Deckung und agieren koordiniert. Produktionsdetails Bei der Produktion von GTA IV waren bis zu 150 Entwickler tätig. Die Produktionskosten gibt Leslie Benzies (Produzent) grob mit 100 Millionen Dollar an, und die Anzahl der an GTA IV beteiligten Personen mit ca. 1000. Des Weiteren seien von New York mehr als 100.000 Fotos gemacht worden. Die Simulation der virtuellen Welt wurde verfeinert, indem mehr alltägliche Vorgänge eingebaut wurden: Die Passanten reagieren auf Regen, Polizisten verteilen Strafzettel und Müllmänner sammeln Müll ein. Des Weiteren ist die Modellierung aufwendiger als in den bisherigen Spielen. So sind die Straßenzüge individuell gestaltet und das Aussehen der Passanten ist abwechslungsreicher. Sie telefonieren, fluchen und unterhalten sich unter anderem mit andern Passanten. Außerdem wurde die „Euphoria Engine“ eingebaut. Dieses Programm ermöglicht es, menschliche Bewegungen realistischer als zuvor nachzuahmen (ein Schuss ins Bein bewirkt beispielsweise, dass das Opfer humpelt). Leslie Benzies ist der Produzent, Sam Houser ausführender Produzent von GTA IV, Dan Houser und Rupert Humphries haben die Handlung entworfen und Dan Houser und Lazlow Jones sind für die Moderationsbeiträge der Radiosender verantwortlich. Die Hauptfigur Niko wird von Michael Hollick gesprochen, der für seine Stimme und Motion-Capturing 100.000 Dollar erhalten hat. Technik Im Spiel wird die von der Firma NaturalMotion entwickelte „Euphoria Engine“ eingesetzt. Diese übernimmt die realistische Darstellung von menschlichen Bewegungsabläufen innerhalb des Spiels. Im Unterschied zum Ragdoll-Verfahren simuliert Euphoria die Muskeln und das Nervensystem, um realistischere Bewegungsabläufe zu erzeugen. Auch Schläge und Schüsse auf Personen wirken realistischer. Euphoria arbeitet parallel zur Game Engine und bietet den Vorteil, dass die beschriebenen Bewegungsabläufe nicht mehr wie früher während der Entwicklung des Spiels aufgenommen oder vorberechnet werden, sondern dass sie, während das Spiel gespielt wird, individuell berechnet werden. Generell wurden im Spiel die Licht- und Schatteneffekte zu den Vorgängern verbessert. So werden Sonnenstrahlen von Autos, Fensterscheiben und vom Asphalt reflektiert. Auch die Darstellung von Wasseroberflächen ist realistischer. Das Schadensmodell für Fahrzeuge wurde verfeinert und die Fahrphysik ist realistischer als früher. Die beiden Konsolenversionen sind laut ign.com technisch fast identisch, die PlayStation-3-Version hat allerdings ausgereifteres Antialiasing, weniger „Pop-ins“ (plötzlich auftauchende Objekte), kürzere Ladezeiten (wegen der Installation auf der Festplatte) und eine etwas stabilere Framerate im Gegensatz zur Xbox-360-Fassung. Eine Analyse von eurogamer.net kommt dagegen auf leicht andere Ergebnisse. Die Ergebnisse der eingesetzten Antialiasing-Effekte und Filter werden als Geschmacksfrage eingestuft. Auch die Festplatteninstallation der PS3 hätte keine entscheidenden Vorteile. Lediglich bei „wilden“ Hubschraubermanövern würde die PS3 weniger „Pop-ins“ erzeugen, im normalen Spielverlauf seien keine Unterschiede feststellbar. Beide Versionen haben keine stabile Framerate, die der Xbox 360 liegt jedoch 17 bis 18 Prozent über der Framerate der PS3 und daher in manchen Situationen auch etwas über 30 Frames pro Sekunde. Die Fernsehsendungen, die im Spiel zu sehen sind, haben in der PS3-Fassung eine höhere Auflösung. Insgesamt sei die Xbox-360-Fassung technisch besser, aber mit den kreativ eingesetzten optischen Effekten würde die PS3-Fassung mindestens so gut aussehen („in many scenarios it looks as good as the 360 version, if not better.“, zu dt. "in vielen Szenarien sieht es so gut aus wie die 360-Version, wenn nicht besser.). Beide Versionen bieten die 1080p-Auflösung nur durch Skalierung eines Ausgangsbildes geringerer Auflösung. Die Xbox-Version berechnet das Bild aus 720p (1280x720) und die PS3-Version aus 640p (1152x640). Soundtrack Der Soundtrack enthält 19 Radiosender mit teilweise bekannten Moderatoren. Ein Radiosender ist zum Beispiel „Vladivostok FM“, der von der ukrainischen Sängerin Ruslana moderiert wird. Sie gewann im Jahr 2004 den Eurovision Song Contest. Weitere Moderatoren sind Juliette Lewis, DJ Green Lantern, Karl Lagerfeld, Iggy Pop, Roy Ayers, Femi Kuti und Daddy Yankee. Rezeption Verkaufszahlen thumb|Das Logo von GTA IV Weltweit wurden in der ersten Woche sechs Millionen Einheiten des Spiels verkauft, davon 3,6 Millionen bereits am ersten Tag. Dies entspricht ca. 500 Millionen Dollar Einnahmen in der ersten Woche und 310 Millionen Dollar am ersten Tag. Bis Ende Mai 2008 wurden weltweit elf Millionen Einheiten an den Handel ausgeliefert, wovon 8,5 Millionen verkauft wurden. Am 16. August 2008 verkündete Take-Two, dass die Zehn-Millionen-Marke erreicht wurde. Nach Angaben des Herstellers gab es weltweit sechs Millionen Vorbestellungen. In Großbritannien wurden in der ersten Woche 926.000 Einheiten des Spiels verkauft, wobei 631.000 Einheiten bereits am ersten Tag verkauft wurden. Darunter waren 514.000 Einheiten für die Xbox 360 und 413.000 Einheiten für die PS3. Damit wurde der Rekord von GTA: San Andreas mit 677.000 Einheiten in der ersten Woche und 501.000 Einheiten am ersten Tag übertroffen. Die Verkaufszahlen für die Konsolen selbst wurden auch beeinflusst: Im Vergleich zur Vorwoche stiegen die PS3-Verkäufe um 127 Prozent, die der Xbox 360 um 125 Prozent. Für beide gab es spezielle Bundles, bei denen das Spiel verbilligt (PS3) bzw. sogar umsonst (Xbox 360) der Konsole beilag. Auch in Deutschland positionierte sich das Spiel an die Spitze der Verkaufscharts, wobei mehr Einheiten für die PS3 verkauft wurden als für die Xbox 360. Auszeichnungen * GTA IV gewann bei den MTV Game Awards 2008 drei Preise in den Kategorien: Game of the Year, Best Supporting Role und You got the Style. Kritiken Das Spiel erhielt von den Spieletestern überdurchschnittliche Bewertungen, wobei viele Tester die höchstmögliche Bewertung vergaben. So erreichen auf Metacritic sowohl die Xbox-Version als auch die PS3-Version eine Punktzahl von 98 von 100 Punkten. Als positive Merkmale werden die aufwendig und detailliert modellierte Stadt, die Handlung, Charaktere und die „brillant inszenierten“ Zwischensequenzen und der Soundtrack genannt. Auf der negativen Seite stehen die gewöhnungsbedürftige neue Fahrzeugsteuerung, Grafikprobleme wie plötzlich auftauchende Objekte, das schwierige Schießen aus dem Fahrzeug heraus, die monotone Missionsgestaltung sowie die schwache Gegner-KI. Neben der äußerst positiven Besprechung der Spieletester fand für ein Computerspiel eine ungewöhnlich hohe mediale Berichterstattung statt. Auch die ARD und das ZDF räumten in ihren Nachrichtensendungen einige Minuten für das Spiel ein. Während einige Kritiken eher die technischen Aspekte sowie den Spielablauf bewerteten, gingen andere Kritiken auf die Bedeutung in der Geschichte der Videospiele ein. Für Spiegel Online ist GTA IV „das größte und wichtigste Videospiel des Jahres“ und „das wohl beste, das die Welt bisher gesehen hat“. Weiterhin führe der finanzielle Erfolg „den Vertretern der alten Medienlandschaft lässig vor Augen, dass ihre unangefochtene Vorherrschaft sich dem Ende nähert“. GTA IV sei „bissiger, klüger, präziser und gewagter als alles, was Hollywood in den vergangenen Jahren hervorgebracht“ habe. Für die sueddeutsche.de ist GTA IV „eine Sensation“, weil das Spiel „nicht nur eine der beliebtesten Videospiel-Serien aller Zeiten ist, sondern längst als Musterbeispiel für die neue Welt des Entertainment gilt“. Für den Tagesspiegel bedient das Spiel „Sehnsüchte“, „wie Grenzüberschreitung, Freiheit und gesellschaftlicher Aufstieg“. „Alle ... können als Niko Bellic Dinge tun, die sie im normalen Leben niemals wagen würden: Sie klauen Limousinen, Motorräder oder gar Schiffe und Hubschrauber, liefern sich Schusswechsel mit der Mafia oder Verfolgungsjagden mit der Polizei, kaufen großkalibrige Waffen in dunklen Kellern und treiben Dollars für Geldhaie ein – so lange, bis die ganze New York nachempfundene Stadt den Namen Niko Bellic kennt.“ Des Weiteren sei GTA ein Spiel, das einen Ausblick in die Zukunft der Computerspiele gestattet: „Die Videospielgeschichte ist noch relativ jung, und erst langsam zeigt sich das Potenzial des Mediums als ernst zu nehmendes Kulturgut. Doch Grand Theft Auto IV ist ein Riesenschritt in eine vielversprechende Zukunft.“ IGN Entertainment lobt in ihrer Review die ungewöhnlich tiefe Charakterzeichnung und die oscarreife Handlung. Das Spiel sei „ohne Frage das beste Spiel seit The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time“. Grand Theft Auto III sei ein „revolutionäres“ Spiel gewesen, das eine neue Generation von 3D-Actionspielen inspiriert habe. GTA IV sei ein „großer Schritt nach vorne“, der eine „neue Messlatte für Open-World-Spiele“ setzen würde. IGN begründet dies mit der „Harmonie“ der einzelnen Bestandteile (Handlung, Spielwelt, Physik-Engine, KI) des Spiels, die sich ergänzen würden. Die Höchstwertung mit zehn Punkten will IGN nicht als „perfektes“ Spiel verstanden wissen, sondern als Anerkennung für die Erweiterung eines Genres, für das Verschieben von Grenzen und das Übertreffen der Konkurrenz in vielen Punkten. Besondere Erwähnung fand die Kritik der New York Times, da sie einen Tag vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels erschien und in der Rubrik „Arts“ (Kunst) platziert war. Seth Schiesel bezeichnet GTA IV darin als „gewalttätige, intelligente, profane, liebenswerte, widerliche, schlaue“ kulturelle Satire, die sich als Unterhaltung tarne. Reaktionen auf die Kritiken Telepolis stellt in den Kritiken einen Wechsel im Grundtenor fest: In den aktuellen Berichten würde sich „eine neue Differenzierung und Akzeptanz des Mediums“ zeigen, die „noch vor wenigen Monaten außerhalb der spezialisierten Fachzeitschriften undenkbar“ gewesen wäre. Die bisherigen Berichte seien eher „fantasiebetriebene "Killerspiel"-Kampagnen vom Schlag eines "Panorama"-Journalismus, die den weniger spielaffinen Zeitgenossen mit allen Mitteln die Gefahren für Kinder und auch Erwachsene einbläuten“. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es in Zukunft eine „Herausforderung“, „Spiele nicht nur ... mit dürren Prozentzahlen zu benoten, sondern sie tatsächlich zu kritisieren“. Denn in den Kritiken der Spieletester könne man zwischen „Hype, PR und Enthusiasmus“ schwer unterscheiden. GTA IV sei „ein gutes, vielleicht sogar ein wichtiges und großes Spiel“, aber ob es wirklich das perfekte Spiel ist, könne man „erst im Rückblick“ feststellen, „wenn die nächste Hype-Welle über die ungesund mit ihren Kritikern verwachsene Spielebranche hinweggespült ist.“ Auch GameStar stellt fest, dass die Hersteller in der „klassischen Spielekritik“ „eher Verbündete als Kontrolleure“ finden. GameStar erkennt wie Telepolis in den Prozentzahlen-Kritiken ein System, das ein Hasten von „Gipfel zu Gipfel“ bewirke. Da bereits frühere Spiele wie The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Halo 3, BioShock und Super Mario Galaxy einen Bewertungsdurchschnitt von 94 Prozent bis 99 Prozent erreicht hätten, würde „der Spielraum nach oben dünn“ werden „für Spitzenspiele“. Auch der Vorgänger GTA: San Andreas hatte bereits einen Durchschnitt von 96 Prozent erreicht. Der Effekt sei, dass dadurch Schwächen des Spiels unwichtig werden. So erkennen einige Tester durchaus Schwächen bei GTA IV, würden dann im Endergebnis dennoch auf den höchstmöglichen Wert kommen, wie 10/10 Punkten oder 100 Prozent. Im Falle von GTA IV seien 35 von 55 Kritiken, die in Metacritic erfasst wurden, die höchstmöglichen Wertungen. Dem „klassischen Feuilleton“ würde dagegen das Wissen um die Historie der Computerspiele fehlen. Sie hätte (dem Wunsch des Spielejournalismus folgend „in Videospielen traditionelle kulturelle Werte zu entdecken“) in GTA IV „Kulturkritik/Gesellschaftskommentar“ entdeckt. Das Ergebnis sei eine „jubelnde Berichterstattung“ und „jovialer Blick von oben, ein onkelhaftes Staunen“ über „ein gigantisches neues Medium“. So hätten es die Kritiker in den Feuilletons verkannt, „dass die vorrangige Aufgabe eines Spiels nicht zwangsläufig der Gesellschaftskommentar ist – und dass sich dennoch Satire, Zeitkritik und Scharfsichtigkeit seit Text-Adventure-Zeiten auf teils wesentlich originellere Art und Weise durch Spiele ziehen als in Grand Theft Auto 4.“ Kritik an der PC-Umsetzung Am 3. Dezember 2008 wurde der Verkauf der PC-Version offiziell gestartet, wie von vielen Publishern und Entwicklerstudios praktiziert, wird auch GTA IV ausschließlich mit Verfahren der digitalen Rechteverwaltung (DRM) ausgeliefert. Abgesehen von der grundsätzlich gegen DRM vorgebrachten Kritik hebe GTA IV, nach Aussage der PC Games Hardware, „die Gängelei der ehrlichen Käufer .. auf ein ganz neues, geradezu erschreckendes Niveau“, Golem.de betitelt die Praxis als „eine Frechheit“. Kritisiert wird neben der zwingend durchzuführenden Online-Aktivierung, dass neben dem eigentlichen Spiel sechs weitere Programme automatisch mitinstalliert werden. Der Rockstar Games Social Club muss zum Starten des Spiels als Hintergrundprozess aktiv sein, die Registration beim Social Club ist zwar optional, der Benutzer wird aber bei jedem Start des Spiels darauf hingewiesen, wenn er noch nicht registriert ist. Der Service „Games for Windows Live“ wird theoretisch nur für den Mehrspielermodus benötigt, sollte der Benutzer aber bei Windows Live nicht angemeldet sein, ist das Speichern des Spielstandes nicht möglich. Der eingesetzte Kopierschutz „SecuROM“, der auch bei der Deinstallation des Spiels auf dem Computer verbleibt, verhindert jeden fünften Startversuch des Spiels mit der Fehlermeldung, es existiere eine Emulationssoftware − auch wenn dies nicht der Fall ist. Neben diesen Programmen wird auch Adobe Flash, das Microsoft .NET-Framework und DirectX installiert. Die Veröffentlichung ging mit zahlreichen technischen Problemen einher, die die PC Games Hardware dazu bewog, den Kauf des Spiels „nur bedingt“ zu empfehlen. Nach diesem Bericht startet GTA IV erst beim vierten Versuch ohne Fehlermeldungen, darüber hinaus wird bei durchschnittlich jedem fünften Start die DVD, die zum Start des Spiels immer eingelegt sein muss, nicht erkannt. Eines der schwerwiegendsten Probleme sei, dass GTA IV bei der Verwendung einer ATI-Radeon-Grafikkarte teilweise überhaupt gar nicht spielbar ist. Die PC-Version des Spiels wird als „ressourcenfressend“ eingestuft, so ist beim Spielen eine hohe Prozessor- und Speicherauslastung zu beobachten, auch neigt das Spiel bei schnellen Sequenzen dazu, zu ruckeln. GTA IV setzt bei den Grafikeinstellungen auf ein Konzept, bei dem der Benutzer die zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen auf verschiedene Aspekte der Grafik verteilen kann, diese werden, nach Ansicht der PC Games Hardware „unverständlicherweise“, vom VRAM der Grafikkarte beschränkt. Durch diese Beschränkung ist es unter Umständen möglich, dass Besitzer großer Bildschirme nur mit niedrigen Auflösungen und entsprechend schlechten Bildern spielen können. Dies wird insbesondere in Hinsicht darauf negativ bewertet, dass bei GTA IV, anders als üblich, die Auflösung für die Framerate kaum eine Rolle zu spielen scheint. Nach Ansicht von Golem.de sorge „das Grafikoptionen-Menü .. zum Spielstart für mehr Ärger als nötig“, die Entwickler hätten hier „keine gute Arbeit abgeliefert“. Klage gegen Werbeboykott in den USA Auf Grund eines Fernsehberichtes des Senders Fox News Chicago, der suggerierte, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen einer ungewöhnlich hohen Zahl von Verbrechen Ende April und dem Start einer Werbekampagne für das Spiel gab, entfernte die Stadt Chicago die Werbung für GTA IV von allen öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln. Take 2 Interactive hat bei dem Bundesgericht in New York Klage gegen diese Maßnahme der Verkehrsbetriebe von Chicago eingereicht und beruft sich dabei unter anderem auf die Meinungsfreiheit. Verbote Nachdem ein 18-Jähriger einen Taxifahrer in Thailand ermordet hat, wurde der Verkauf von GTA IV in Thailand gestoppt. Der Täter wollte nach eigenen Angaben ausprobieren, ob das Stehlen von Taxis, so wie es im Spiel dargestellt ist, wirklich so einfach ist. Als der Taxifahrer sich gewehrt habe, habe er zum Messer gegriffen. Trailer Der erste Trailer für Grand Theft Auto IV „Things will be different“ wurde am 29. März 2007 veröffentlicht. Die Hauptperson spricht darin einen kurzen Monolog: „Life is complicated. I killed people, smuggled people, sold people. Perhaps here, things will be different.“ Dann endet der Trailer mit dem IV-Logo. Der Trailer benutzt einen ähnlichen Filmstil wie Godfrey Reggios Dokumentarfilm „Koyaanisqatsi“ (1982), denn die Spielvorschau enthält Philip Glass’ Originalmusik aus der Doku (ein Teil des Songs „Pruitt-Igoe“) und spielt einzelne Szenen im Zeitraffer ab. Der zweite Trailer mit dem Titel „Looking for that special someone“ erschien am 28. Juni 2007. Der Trailer enthält als Hintergrundmusik einen Song der New Yorker Band „The Boggs“ mit dem Titel „Arm in Arm“ in der Version von „Shy Child“. Mit „Move up, Ladies“ hat Rockstar am 6. Dezember 2007 einen neuen Trailer veröffentlicht. Der Trailer enthält als Hintergrundmusik den Song „King Ring“ des russischen Rappers Seryoga. Am 27. März 2008 folgte der vierte und letzte Trailer zu GTA IV, der den Titel „Good Lord, what are you doing?“ aka „Everyone’s a Rat“ trägt. Das Lied zu diesem Trailer stammt von Mavado und trägt den Namen „Real McCoy“. Features in der PC-Version * Man hat die Möglichkeit Filme aufzuzeichnen und in einem „Video-Editor“ zu bearbeiten. * Es gibt in der PC-Version – wie auf auch in den Xbox-360- und PlayStation-3-Versionen sogenannte Achievements, die gesammelt werden können. Packshots GTA 4 PC.jpg|PC-Packshot GTA 4 PlayStation3.jpg|PlayStation-3-Packshot GTA 4 Xbox 360.jpg|Xbox-360-Packshot Weblinks * * Offizielle GTA-IV-Website * Offizielle deutsche GTA-IV-Webseite * Satire-Preview zu GTA IV von Rebell.at Siehe auch * 100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere * Fahrzeuge in Grand Theft Auto IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV, es:Grand Theft Auto IV, ru: Grand Theft Auto IV, nl: Grand Theft Auto IV pl: Grand Theft Auto IV, ja: グランド・セフト・オートIV Kategorie:GTA IV Kategorie:GTA-Serie